1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical energy production and fuels for the same, and more particularly to an entropy burst fuel for use in electrical power generation facilities, and more particularly still to a system for using triacetone triperoxide pellets in an entropy burst generator for use in generating electricity.
2. Background Discussion
Modern society is based on (and largely depends on) the production of electricity from the combustion of carbon based fuels, principally coal and natural gas. These fuels are combusted/oxidized in central electrical power generation facilities that operate at fuel to electricity conversion efficiencies of less than 40%. The hot exhaust gases are typically scrubbed to remove gross pollutants and then vented to outside atmosphere.
Many believe that this consumption combined with the consumption of other petrochemical products used for transportation has significantly contributed to the increase in damaging climate cascade events. Indeed, this is controversial only in political and religious circle, but it is not controversial in scientific circles.
While there may remain some debate on the actual contribution of fossil fuel consumption to the phenomenon of global warming, there is no debate regarding the finite supply of these fuels or that the economically practicable extraction of such fuels will come to an end at some time. The consensus appears to be that economical access to electricity will likely diminish, and thus the growth of modern social trends will taper off or reverse. Alternative and ecologically friendly energy sources—wind, hydroelectric, alcohol, biofuels, tidal, geothermal, and solar—are limited in their scope and by their elevated cost. Nuclear energy remains controversial because of its dangers and long term ecological impact.
All carbonaceous fuels currently used in electrical energy production are combusted in an exothermic reaction that can be described by various heat cycle formulas. The solid or liquid (quasi-liquid for natural gas) fuels must first be vaporized then oxidized using atmospheric oxygen. Regardless of the initial state, liquid or solid, currently only carbon-based fuels provide the abundance and oxidative rate that will provide gas expansion, accompanied by heat loss, sufficient to power turbine or internal combustion engines. The efficiency of this conversion of energy is the general relationship of the oxidation/combustion efficiency factored in with the generator efficiency. While modern generators achieve efficiencies in excess of ninety percent (90%), oxidation/combustion work efficiencies rarely exceed forty percent (40%) with most of the loss attributed to heat.
Further, useful work is derived from the oxidation/combustion of these fuels only from the reacting gas expansion. The solid or liquid fuels are vaporized and then undergo deflagrative oxidation/combustion reactions forming through hundreds of reactive steps into a myriad of other gases, all the while releasing heat. This exothermic release of heat is the central factor in the loss of efficiency in all carbon based fuel combustion.